Shwarma with salt and Pepper
by nessa11997
Summary: "¿Qué, qué ha pasado?" Clint parpadeó, mirando a Natasha deliberadamente que puso una fachada inocente."Pepper Potts? Oh-discúlpenme, ella también es la novia de Tony."


Disclaimer: No me pertenece los personajes (son de Marvel) ni la trama de la historia que fue echa por la fantástica **~Oceanbreeze7 **solo el tiempo y traducción

Son cosas que estarán al pie de la pagina (*)

* * *

Comer Shawarma era una cosa extraña.

Fue en completo silencio, por ejemplo. Parecía convertido en una cosa débil. Todos los martes se reunían de realizar distintas actividades para ir a un negocio pequeño donde los dueños de la propiedad en resumen azorados entregarían más y más carne grasosa a los Vengadores, que lo comieron en silencio.

Debe de haber sido una cosa de respeto. Respeto al Shawarma.

Así, durante el incómodo silencio comiendo shawarma en la segunda noche, se alarmaron cuando la puerta de la pequeña tienda se abrió con tal fuerza, que había una alta probabilidad de que el tapón de la puerta se hubiera clavado en el yeso.

Abandonaron su Shawarma, saltando a sus pies, Clint alcanzando su arco antes de abofetearse mentalmente por dejarlo en la Torre Avenger- Natasha saco una de sus armas mientras Thor desenganchó a su fiel Mjolnir del broche del pantalón mientras que Steve apenas levantó los brazos para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se congelaron cuando en lugar de pesados pasos torpes, el chasquido de tacones en el azulejo se escuchó.

"He, hola Pepper". Natasha dijo recibiendo una vez que apareció a la vista, causando un trago por parte de Tony, que se había negado todavía a volverse y mirar a la puerta.

"Ah, hola Natali-Natasha, mi error". Pepper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tensa mientras sus agudos ojos de inmediato se dispararon contra Tony, que estaba tragando grueso, sentado al lado de la mesa.

"Oh, lo siento, me estoy entrometiendo? ¿Puedo regresar en otra ocasión?" Pepper se calmo, y los otros se relajaron un poco.

"No, está bien, señora. Estábamos a punto de terminar." Steve sonrió, y Pepper cambió a su sonrisa negocios, caminando con los tacones que dan un sonido fuerte como ella se acercó a Tony, se cruzó de brazos y se… quedó.

"¿Quién es ella?" Clint musitó a Natasha, quien le sonrió a las habilidades sin saberlo obvias de Pepper.

"Ella es el CEO* de Industrias Stark y asistente personal de Tony." Natasha le dice de vuelta antes de arrancar el arma de las manos de Clint y dándole un golpe pequeño en el brazo sólo para dar énfasis en el "yo-no-darle-mi-pistola-de-nuevo 'punto.

"Así que... ¿Ya conoces a Tony?" Bruce preguntó en medio del silencio tranquilo que en la tienda había, incluso Thor se quedó en silencio, pensativo mascando mientras miraba.

"Oh, sí que lo conozco. Soy Pepper Potts, CEO de Stark Industries."Ella se presentó, tendiéndole una mano.

"Bruce Banner. Tony es muy insistente con nosotros para que vivamos en la torre, por lo que probablemente vamos a estar viéndonos mucho el uno al otro." Bruce mencionó, y le dio un vistazo a Tony, que ahora parecía muy pequeño...

"Ah sí... Tony..." Dijo, y cruzó los brazos volviéndose como ella dirigió una mirada afilado que incluso impresiono a Natasha.

"... Pep..." Tony saludó, mirando alrededor de la mesa antes de tomar una envoltura intacta Shawarma y dándosela como una ofrenda de paz.

"¿Shawarma?"

"... Acabo de llegar del otro lado del mundo, al ver que usted lucha contra los alienígenas, toma un misil hacia el espacio y su regreso del mismo, y usted me ofrece _carne grasienta?_"

Tony hizo una pausa como si se acaba de dar cuenta de lo horrible que sonó el Shawarma antes de levantar la coca-cola de Clint como sustituto.

"¿Coca-Cola?"

"Emm, eso es mío". Clint masculló, arrebatando su coca cola del ahora casi aterrorizado Tony Stark.

"... Tony... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo afuera?" Ella preguntó, y antes de que Tony pudiera responder o arrastrar a nadie más en su camino en busca de ayuda, Pipper tomó un puñado de su pelo y tiró de él hacia fuera mientras que él infantilmente se estremeció y lo arrastró a lo largo.

"... ¿Qué ha pasado?" Steve pestañeó y Natasha sonrió, mirando la esquina donde Tony y Pepper desaparecido.

"Va a mejorar." Ella sonrió con satisfacción, tomando un trago de coca cola de Clint, sabia que era mejor no objetar.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

"... ¿Edward?" Clint resopló mirando a su coca cola, Bruce intercambiar una sonrisa similar como él desvió la mirada, después de haber oído de primera mano de Tony sobre Pepper.

"¿En qué estabas _pensando_, volando hacia el espacio con un misil-"

"... Um... Era un bomba nuclear-"

"¡VOLANDO HACIA EL ESPACIO CON UN BOMBA NUCLEAR! Si _alguna vez_ hace algo así de nuevo, Jarvis y yo, nos aseguraremos de que usted _nunca jamas_ volar en esos trajes _de nuevo. __"_

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de oír un ruido súbito de Tony tomando un descanso para él.

Salió corriendo alrededor de la esquina, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos brillantes como él se estrelló contra la mesa, la mano extendida hacia Bruce.

"¡Llaves! Llaves, llaves, lla- ¡Pepper! ¡No!" Tony aulló cuando Pepper lo acechó, con las manos apretadas en puños mientras agarraba a Tony, y trató una vez más de arrastrarlo fuera.

"¡No! ¡Bruce! ¡Ayúdame, no puedo morir yo soy demasiado guapo para morir!"

"Anthony- trae tu culo aquí." Pepper resopló, tirando una última vez.

"No consigo entender por qué estás tan enojada conmigo-"

_"_¡Debido a que tomaste un_ misil nuclear hacia el espacio!"_

Pepper chilló, y en ese instante, Thor sintió un intenso deseo de enroscarse como una bola y esconderse.

"He hecho estas cosas antes Peps!".

"¡Ese es exactamente mi punto!" Pepper gritaba, pero tan pronto como dijo esas palabras se separaron ella cabizbajo, suspirando y mirando preocupada en lugar de enojada de repente.

Tony sintió la saliva espesa, y un maremoto de un pequeño monstruo que él llamó la culpa, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella mientras ignorando por completo el resto del equipo que vio con silenciosa sorpresa, shock, o el humor.

"Vamos Pep, ya me conoces. Yo no voy simplemente caerme en pedazos.". Tony trató de bromear, y en su lugar ella sollozo una vez, antes de volverse y enterrar su cara en su pecho, causando que se alarme.

Luego ella dijo algo que fue amortiguado por la camisa que actualmente estaba presionado sobre su cara, así que Tony guió su barbilla suavemente para que ella pudiera decir algo que él pudiera entender.

"¿Qué ibas a decir en esa llamada telefónica?" Ella repitió los ojos vidriosos y causando la boca de Tony secarse mientras se buscaba las palabras.

"Yo - "Él tragó saliva, "El_ hombre más ingenioso en la tierra y algún cuadrante del espacio se ha quedado sin palabras… solo usted Pep_ ".

"¡Yo casi me mato cuando vi ese mensaje-Pensé que te ibas y no volver! ¡O que iba a morir o algo así!" Ella gritó, una vez más, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Pepper, tú me conoces, yo no me muero fácilmente." Le dijo, dándole una sonrisa débil, y de repente la cara triste Pepper se puso enojada otra vez.

"Será mejor que no." Ella gruñó, ojos llenos de fuego, "Porque si lo haces, te voy a resucitar sólo para matarte me-" Ella dejó de hablar por la otra ocupación que estaban haciendo su boca y labios.

Clint y Steve parpadearon, mirando el uno al otro en la confusión mientras que Thor se rió por lo bajo. Bruce tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Natasha sonrió afectivamente mientras se toma a sorbos la coca-cola casi terminada.

"¿Qué, qué ha pasado?" Clint parpadeó, mirando a Natasha deliberadamente que puso una fachada inocente.

"Pepper Potts? Oh-discúlpenme, ella también es la novia de Tony."

Steve y Clint se quedaron mirando fijamente a Natasha y al lugar donde Tony y Pepper eran, antes de desaparecer hacia el coche.

"¡…Hey! ¡Nosotros sólo trajimos un coche!"

"Volé un jet asta aquí, Clint."

"…Oh…"

* * *

**Echo por: ~Oceanbreeze7**

**Traducido por: nesse11997**

CEO: consejero delegado, director general (les juro que no sabia!)

Esta es mi primer aporte y en ves de pedir que actualicen yo pondré un poco mas al Fandom, mi intención es traducir los one-shot y historia de **~Oceanbreeze7 .**

Ella es awesome! y gracias por leer =D.


End file.
